narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sage Art: Magnet Release Rasengan
Magnet Release I know no one can tell me where in this technique Magnet Release is used, so I'll ask if I'm the only who doesn't understand where Magnet Release is used here? • Seelentau 愛議 16:02, April 21, 2014 (UTC) The jutsu isnt finished yet, wait till next chapter. It was used but its still on screen. Munchvtec (talk) 16:03, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :: I don't know either. Aside from the fact that Magnet Release is in the name, we don't know how it relates. There were a few pages missing from the Raws, namely right after Naruto smashed the Rasengan into Madara, so I suppose we'll learn in a few days. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 16:06, April 21, 2014 (UTC) :::Yeah, I have no clue either. Did the Rasengan look like it was made of sand? Because that will upon another crater of worms if it's the case. I don't know if this has been brought up elsewhere (probably has, direct me there), but I think we shouldn't apply Magnet Release to any other Shukaku or sand based technique for now. This is obviously not as clear as the case was when Magnet Release and Explosion Release were first revealed as such and we simply slapped it in the Third Kazekage's and Deidara's jutsu. Omnibender - Talk - 17:47, April 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::No sand involved I see, only Rasengan with Shukaku's juin markings on it--Elveonora (talk) 17:48, April 22, 2014 (UTC) What if... guys, what if... the markings are the Magnet Release? • Seelentau 愛議 08:31, April 24, 2014 (UTC) :So you're saying that Shukaku's natural cursed seals is Magnet Release? Can cursed seals have a chakra nature?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:01, April 24, 2014 (UTC) ::I have not the slightest little bit of idea. But what else could be Magnet Release in that Rasengan? Or why make it magnetic at all when the Juin alone would be enough? • Seelentau 愛議 11:22, April 24, 2014 (UTC) I kinda can see it working. Think Magnet Release messing with "charges" between target and juinjutsu, causing one to be attracted to the other. I still think that just juinjutsu is simpler, but if Magnet Release is involve, this is how I can rationalize it. Omnibender - Talk - 15:16, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Juinjutsu? Why is this a juinjutsu? Because of the markings on Madara? This is the way Magnet Release works. If hit by an item that has Magnet chakra on it, that item becomes subject to the jutsu caster. Why not change every magnet jutsu into a juinjutsu as well? Derigar (talk) 13:10, April 22, 2014 (UTC) :It's juinjutsu because of Shukaku's juinjutsu markings, which serve as a natural cursed seal.--Omojuze (talk) 13:35, April 22, 2014 (UTC) ::I agree that it is a juinjutsu, but the medium through witch it carries to the target is the Magnet Release. In this case a Magnet Release Rasengan. Are we in agreement?GZulu (talk) 00:38, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Shouldn't we create a separate page for the Shukaku's juinjutsu? Gerisama (talk) 20:07, May 11, 2014 (UTC) :For what? There's nothing to say about it.--JOA20 (talk) 20:21, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Both Fuinjustu and Juinjutsu? I understand how the technique is a juinjutsu because of Shukaku's markings, but how exactly is it a fuinjutsu also? There's no real sealing besides the curse markings which restrict the target (which is alreday the juinjutsu), so shouldn't it only be juinjutsu? [[User talk:Banan14kab|''Banan14kab]] 22:07, June 6, 2014 (UTC) :A Juinjutsu is a technique which involves a cursed seal - Shukaku's markings. A Fuinjutsu is a technique which seals the opponent in any way - Shukaku's markings. What they ''are is a Juin, what they do is a Fuin. So they're both. • Seelentau 愛 議 22:38, June 6, 2014 (UTC) ::All juinjutsu are also fuinjutsu or not?--Elveonora (talk) 22:42, June 6, 2014 (UTC) :::Good question. I don't think all are though because not all juinjutsu seal the person in some way. Look at the Hyūga Main Family's Juinjutsu for example. [[User talk:Banan14kab|''Banan14kab]] 23:05, June 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::I think it's just like Desert Layered Imperial Funeral Seal technique where Shukaku used it stating that it's fūinjutsu and juinjutsu at the same time. As long as Naruto using this Rasengan by using Shukaku's chakra, so it has the same case. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 23:12, June 6, 2014 (UTC) :::::@Banan, except Hyuga Juinjutsu actually seals the Byakugan after the Hyuga's death, so yeah, it does.--Elveonora (talk) 10:29, June 7, 2014 (UTC) Rank A? This technique is really ranked in databook? I know that techniques kekkei genkai has no rank. Lukas Pessoa Dantas (talk) 01:33, January 3, 2015 (BR) :I don't think it should be there either. it was probably given that false ranking based on rasengan being A-rank. Munchvtec (talk) 03:31, January 3, 2015 (UTC) ::just remove it. Munchvtec (talk) 03:41, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Supposed to be deleted? Or not? Why is there an empty page? Is the content not good, or is this page not supposed to exist?--Joolushko Tunai Fenta Hovalis (talk) 20:46, April 26, 2015 (UTC) :CTRL+F5 or Null Edit. Should work.--Omojuze (talk) 20:51, April 26, 2015 (UTC) ::What does a Null Edit do and why doesn't it show in the history log?--Joolushko Tunai Fenta Hovalis (talk) 21:28, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Magnet Release Pt. II So the anime shows that there's no sand involved here. The manga originally didn't show sand as well, something which I always used as proof that Magnet Release can't control sand, by the way. So can we safely say that the Juin is Magnet Release? There's literally nothing else involved here, after all. • Seelentau 愛 議 14:15, August 13, 2015 (UTC) :Sand not being magnet release became clear the moment the Gaara novel was translated. I also agree that Shukaku's juin is magnet release.Umishiru (talk) 14:21, August 13, 2015 (UTC) ::Yes, sand control is separate power of Shukaku's from Magnet Release.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 14:23, August 13, 2015 (UTC) :::Let's not start going that route again. This is about the Juin, not about the sand. • Seelentau 愛 議 14:24, August 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::No disagreements.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 14:31, August 13, 2015 (UTC) :I was under the impression the article already reflected that.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3''']] (talk) 14:37, August 13, 2015 (UTC) ::It's still a little speculative to assume the cursed seal is always Magnet Release though. We shouldn't forget that sand appeared around Naruto's Magnet Release Rasenshuriken, and as pointed out many many times sand isn't Magnet Release, so it's possible the cursed seal isn't either. It may just be something that naturally goes along with Shukaku's chakra like sand apparently does. Gaara manifested Shukaku's cursed seal whenever he transformed into it, yet he wasn't a Magnet Release user until the Hiden novel said so.--BeyondRed (talk) 05:30, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Rasengan In the anime, its looks like a standard rasengan while in the manga, the rasengan is instead solid. So do we swap images and note it in trivia? --Sarada Uzumaki (talk) 16:13, August 13, 2015 (UTC)